YPC5GG02
Nozomi to Koko Nayameru Saikai is the second episode Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! The fifth season in the Pretty Cure ''franchise and the sequel of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis In the introduction begins with Nozomi narrating the story of Flora, the guardian of the cure rose garden, asking Nozomi and friends to help her and agreed. Then they met a mail boy name Syrup. When they decided they should go to the rose garden, a weird guy, Scorp attacked them all of a sudden, Coco and Natts came back all of a sudden and don't know what is happening. Then they tranformed into ''new Pretty Cure. Right now, they noticed their clothing are different. This shocked Scorp when they transformed and then attacked but the Pretty Cure fought back. After a few short minutes, Scorp said he had enough and left. Syrup discovered they are Pretty Cure and this depressed Coco. After it was over, Dream was happy to see Coco and Natts and the others beginning to question them why are they here and how they got here. Dream then go to Coco and gave him the letter. She told her that was worried on how to mail this to him but now she can give it to him right here. She then noticed what's wrong with Coco before he took it and Natts suspect's it too. Syrup then comes in and asks "Whats going on?" Natts and Coco recoginized him and Aqua asked if he's a friend. Coco answers yes but sort of a friend. Dream stared at Coco wondering whats wrong. .]]The next day at Karens House, they were talking about that they were going to the Rose garden but why they sent it to Nozomi and what and where's the Rose Garden. Coco and Natts told them that the Rose Garden is a flower garden that span the Kingdom long ago. Its said to be somewhere around the world but not recorded where it is. In order to get to the Rose garden, they must open the rose pact that'll lead to the Rose Garden and to open it, they must gather the power the 4 monarchs which surround Palmier Kingdom. But they've all gone missing because they were attacked by, Eternal. Meanwhile somewhere, a scene moved on to a building that looked like museum and inside were Anacondy telling Bunbee what they do in Eternal. They steal every valuable thing in every era and every place that their goal is that one day every valuable thing will be would soon be in the hands of Eternal impressing Bunbee. When they entered the office, Scorp was there and said he found the Rose Pact but couldn't get it because the Pretty Cure won't give it to him. When Bunbee heard ''Pretty Cure, ''he was enraged and told them all about them but Acondy and Scorp ignored him and Acondy ordered Scorp to get the Rose Pact. Back to the Pretty Cure, they were talking about that it was the same people that attacked Nozomi and the 4 Monarchs. Natts said they are scattered in Earth and appeared as "Palmins". Since Coco and Natts are going to live in the world, they should revive Natt's House. Komachi worried about Palmier Kingdom and asked if its okay. Nuts said its their duty to save the monarchs. Nuts also mention they should contact and asked Syrup if he could write a letter. Syrup rejected because doesn't want to and left leaving a breeze. Later they came to the new Nuts House. It looked like the original but bigger and has a (small) warehouse. Rin asked if Nuts going to run the shop again and Nuts said sure if he's going to live in this world. Urara commented that they should clean up the shop first. Just as Nozomi going to say her catchphrase, Coco interupted her and said that he and Nuts will do the cleaning since they had a hard day. This worried Nozomi because she's noticing Coco sad. Last night, Nozomi is looking at the stars until Syrup surprised her and commented that Coco is cold hearted, but Nozomi objected and went to her room. Syrup said to Malipo that he's just worried about her. At Nuts house, Coco was cleaning until Nuts told him not to push himself and told him there's more ahead. Nut said that the cures are different from before. The butterflies obtain the Red Rose from the rose pact and the Rose Garden grows Red and Blue Roses and if they meet, a new power emerge. Coco said it sound like the legend of the Cure Rose Garden. The Cures are the red rose, but who is the Blue Rose? And why the Rose Pact given to them. They know that Nozomi and her friends are dragged into it again. They were the only ones that are Precures but if Coco and Nuts haven't came... Nuts said that he wanted to see them and nows the chance and cannot change. The next day at school, Coco is teaching again and Rin said it great to have him as the teacher again but Nozomi is sad. In the library, Komachi told Nozomi that it's great to see Coco again. Coco was reading Nozomi's letter and when she came, she said to him that she was really happy to see him but she doen't think he is happy about it. This makes Coco worried and when Nozomi was going to leave, he grabbed her hand and looked her into the eyes. He tried to say that he is happy to be here. Suddenly, Syrup appeared and asked if she has the rose pact and when he saw Coco, he asked if he's coming with them. He said that he's disgusting and don't understand her feelings. Just then, Coco and Syrup sensed that an evil presence appeared. It was Scorp in the library asking Nozomi to give him the Rose Pact. Nozomi rejected and Coco yelled at him for using force to steal from others and not hesitating if he's going to harm others. Scorp told him to be quiet and send a force at them. This caused Coco and Syrup to turn back to themselves when they hit into the wall. Nozomi asked if they are alright and gave Coco the Rose Pact and told Syrup to let Coco ride on him and fly out of here. Nozomi transformed to Cure Dream and ready to battle. Just as it's getting started, Scorp said it's different from the other day. He threw a ball at the book shelf and it transformed into a ''Hoshina. ''It was a hard fight for Dream. She tried her best but couldn't go on. Coco went to check if she's okay. Coco apolized to Dream and said that everything was his fault. If he haven't came to see Nozomi and them, they wouldn't become Precures again. He was caring for the kingdom so Nozomi could visit and have a great time. But now he's believing he's giving them torture. Dream was touched that he still cares about her and them. She comforted him and told him that she's glad to see Coco is still kind as before. When she standed up, she yelled at Scorp for making Coco sad and he wants to fulfill people's. When Scorp said "that's foolish", Rin said it wasn't. Rin, Urara, Komachi, and Karen are here. They transformed into Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, and Cure Aqua. Scorp attacked them but they manage to get through and said that they were really happy to see Coco and Nuts. Scorp commanded the Hoshina to attack them, but they dodged it and Nozomi put Coco somewhere safe and request him to give them strength. Dream went back to the Cures and fought the Cures with their best. They said they decided to become Precures and not anyone's fault. They must believe in everyone and themselves through pain because they are going to the Rose Garden. Coco believes that if they combine their powers, they'll suceed.Then, Cure Dream finishes the Hoshina with her new power, Shooting Star. Scorp angered by this loss, fled and Dream shocked and amazed by this new power. When the others got outside, Coco gave back the Rose Pact to Nozomi and showed her the letter she gave him and was really happy to know how she feel, but don't know how to help her. But then Nuts appeared out of the bushes and said that they can help. He asked if he feels something. Coco found it and lead the the precures. It was a Palmin that Coco sensed.They are hard to find but Nuts and Coco now have the ability to sense Palmins. Coco tell Nozomi to snapshot the Palmin with her Curemo.Her snapshot was an sucess but it wasn't the Monarch. It was a tatami bed but wasn't a failure because this can be useful someday. Nozomi cheered her friends that they can find them and Coco says that he believes if they combine their powers and work together, they'll will find the monarchs and go to the Cure Rose Garden. Syrup spying on them on a tree branch and confused about the word "Together". Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Syrup / Shiroh Amai Villains *Scorp *Bunbee *Anacondy *Hoshina Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes